


Say You Love Me, Say You Need Me

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Top Harry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based of a dream one of my friends had. </p><p>Harry decides to send in his own Twitter question for the show that night in Florida and it could change everything.</p><p>Title from Alicia Keys Put it in a Love Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me, Say You Need Me

“Hey babe whatchya doin?” Louis asks plopping down next to Harry on the couch in their dressing room.  
  
“Oh, just going through Twitter.” Harry replies quickly shoving his phone out of Louis’ view. There was no way Harry could compromise what he’d been really up to.  
  
“Anything good?” Louis asks nuzzling into Harry’s neck, draping his legs across Harry’s.  
  
“Just the usual ya know.” Harry lightly kisses Louis’ head and squeezes his shoulder, “come on we have show to rehearse for.”  
  
“Can’t we go to the beach instead?” Louis protested kicking his feet.  
  
“Maybe in Miami tomorrow, I’m pretty sure we’re in the middle of the state right now babe, c’mon.”  
  
Louis grunts and pecks Harry on the lips before getting up.  
  
Harry had been feeling extra nervous that night and was trying not to make it noticeable. He kept it together until it was the part of the night that they answered Twitter questions and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.  
  
They went through a few until one popped up that sort of startled everyone.  
  
“If you had to propose to any of the other guys who would it be and how would you do it? Morgan section 114, great question Morgan!” Liam said.  
  
“I would definitely propose to Niall! Probably by making his favorite food or something.” Zayn says.  
  
“Oh I know, let me do this one, that was lame Zayn.” Harry said. He could see Liam giving him that look the one that screamed “management is going to rip you a new one if you do what I think you’re about to do.” But Harry walked over to Louis anyway.  
  
He got down on one knee and grabbed Louis’ right hand stroking it lightly and looked up at him and spoke:  
  
“It’s been a long journey Lou and there has been some rough patches so far; more than we anticipated but we’ve stayed strong and haven’t surrendered. There is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. You’re all I’ll ever need. Will you marry me Louis?”  
  
The entire arena fell silent before breaking out into one giant “awe” as Harry stands back up and let out a laugh.  
  
“Prince Charming eh?” Zayn says patting Harry on the back.  
"That's how you do it mate! Okay next question!” Harry joked.  
  
They go through a couple more questions keeping the mood light-hearted even though it has definitely shifted. Harry can feel Louis’ stares but doesn’t dare look back and not so much in fear of anything but he’s been on the verge of crying the entire time and knows just one look will set him off.  
  
They all head backstage after the show, adrenaline high, and head towards the dressing room. Harry feels himself being pulled over to the side by Louis before they enter.  
  
“Harry?” Louis said intertwining their fingers.  
  
“Mhm?” Harry replies sweeping Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.  
  
“Did you literally just propose to me in from of 20 thousand people?”  
  
Harry bit his lip and put on that devilish grin he’s known for as he opens the dressing room door and leads the pair in to an awaiting group of family and friends.  
He once again drops down to his knee but this time pulling out a box from his jacket.  
  
Louis gasps bringing his hands over his mouth and his eyes starting to water, which of course made Harry's do the same.  
  
“I meant every word Louis. I want you, only you, I want to continue this journey with you no matter how terrible it might seem at times or how much we have to hide it doesn’t compare to the love I have for you or how you make me feel every day of my life. I want--no I need to wake up next to you every single morning, I need to see that smile, hear your laugh and wipe your tears when you’re upset. I can’t picture myself with anyone else Louis. I need to raise children with you and grow old with you. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, even at 19 I know this is what I want, you are who I need in my life forever. No matter what we go through here and now it won’t matter in five or ten years, it’ll all be worth it, all that we’ve been put through.  
Know you are always my baby, the love of my life all this is worth it to call you mine and to be with you. I would rather die than go a second without you Louis William Tomlinson. You are my heartbeat, my compass and I love you more than anyone, more than words or songs can describe and I want to show you every single day of my life how much I love you and how much you mean to me, you deserve the moon and the stars and I want to give you all of that, anything you want because you deserve it all, for making me the happiest person alive, for being the most supportive, gentle, kind and loving person you are and for loving me through everything. I want this, I want us forever.” Hands shaking and tears falling Harry opens the small box and takes the ring out,  
  
“Will you marry me Louis?”  
  
“Yes, yes yes!” Louis screams. Harry grabs for Louis’ hands and slides the ring onto his finger.  
  
Louis jumps into Harry’s arms tackling him to the ground behind them and litters his faces with kisses.  
  
 “I love you so much Harry, I’m speechless, I really wish I could say something poetic and amazing like you did bu-“  
  
Harry quiets Louis with another kiss before separating them remembering there are other people in the room who now start clapping.  
  
They rise to their feet and are immediately smothered by their sobbing mums.  
  
                                                                                                                       ***  
  
The rest of the night is kind of a blur to Harry he's on cloud nine with Louis right beside him, he can't stop smiling or crying or looking at Louis' hand with that ring on it. He was his forever and that's all Harry ever wanted, since the moment he saw Louis. They have a small celebration back at the hotel suite, Harry had surprised Louis once again buy reserving the Presidental Suite for them, not caring that it cost him $2,000 a night, he'd pay anything to make Louis happy. After everyone had congratulated the couple one more time and their mums finally stopped crying and left for the night it was finally just the two of them.

"You like it?" Harry asked watching Louis play with the ring as they sat together on the couch.

"I love it Harry it's gorgeous." Louis scooted closer to Harry resting his head on his chest. He hadn't been able to really examine the ring since Harry put it on him and it took his breath away.

"Good cos I can't return it" He replies laughing, "I wasn't sure which one to get but Mum helped, well she wanted me to get this little thing that had like no diamonds in it and I was going to until I saw this one."

"It really is gorgeous Harry, I do not need something this extravagent!"

"Yes you do!" And it was true Harry would have bought out the entire Cartier store if it was up to him, "See cos the guy explained it to me okay there's three bands right?"

"Oh god a Harry story!" Louis moans.

"shut up or I'll take it back!" Harry says grabbing at the ring.

"Okay go on..." Louis nuzzles his face into Harry and lacing their fingers together.

"Anyway so it's like the pink one is for love then the yellow for fidelity and white for friendship, and I thought that was really cool and it just reminded me of you and you deserve the best and this was the best ring. Mum almost croaked when he rang it up but I would have paid double for it." 

"Do I dare ask how much? I mean I have to buy you one too so you probably should tell me."

"No you go find one that reminds you of me I don't care how much it costs, you could go get a plastic one out of those machines Lou and I'd be perfectly happy."

"Oh Harry" Louis lifts his head of to peck him on the lips, "it was that expensive huh?"

"You're not going to let this go until I tell you are you?"

"Correct."

Harry knows if he tells Louis how much the ring costs he's going to throw a fit and they're going to spend the rest of the night arguing about taking it back and he'd much rather spend the night doing something else. So instead he gets up off the couch, hooking an arm under Louis' legs and around his back and brings them into the bedroom.

"You're going to try and distract me with sex?" Louis asks watching Harry take his clothes off.

  
Harry ignores Louis and grabs a small bottle of lube out of his overnight bag placing it on the bed then crawls between his legs unzipping his trousers and puling them down, kissing his thighs as he undresses him.

Louis quickly rids himself of his shirt and pulls Harry up by the biceps.

"is it working?" Harry mutters into Louis' mouth.

"You tell me." Louis replies jerking his hips up so his cock grazes Harry's stomach.

Harry lets out a moan of approval removing his lips from Louis' and working his way down his body leaving bruises and kisses in his wake.

He let his mouth take all of Louis in pushing him to the back of his throat.

"fuuuck Harrynghh god fuckfuck" Louis jolts his hips up and his hands find home in Harry's curls. Harry sucks a little harder each time he feels Louis' ring scrap his head.

Harry only wants to give, give, give. He wants to make Louis feel as amazing as he doe every day of his life wants to thank him for everything he's done for Harry over the past two years because he never thinks he's worth the adoration and attention Louis gives to him. 

Harry always prided himself on being able to multitask--sucking Louis while opening the bottle and wetting his fingers then without even as a glace being able to push them into Louis.

"Harrrry fuck harry godyeah"

Harry knew he could make Louis come in the next couple minutes but he wanted this to last. He was sentimental about this kind of shit, even though they've had sex a million times this was the first time as fiances and Harry probably would have started crying just thinking about it if he currently wasn't two fingers deep in Louis with his mouth around his cock.

"want you in me Harry want you please" Louis moaned above him.

Harry thrusted his fingers a couple more times before pulling out of Louis and sitting up between his knees.

"I love you Louis you know that?" Harry said pouring the liquid on himself, "More than anything."

"I love you too Harry." Louis grabbed Harry's hips pushing them towards Louis so he'd enter him.

Both let out a groan and Harry began gently rocking into Louis. He draped his body over Louis' watching his head loll to the side. Louis brough his hand up to Harry's dangling necklaces pulling on them so their lips met and Harry kissed him softly tasting the familiarity of his lips and tongue.

Harry began rocking a little harder into Louis both with shallow breathing and loud pants. He lightly stroked Louis with no real rhythm but he had to touch him had to feel the boy below him gasp every time he moved his hand or hit that spot in him. 

"so good Lou, love you so much, I know you're close" and he did because Louis always fell eerily silent when he was on the brink of orgasm and it took a few times before Harry got comfortable with the silence, always thinking he was doing something wrong.

It was only another minute or so until Harry felt the warm liquid cover his hand, Louis letting out a deep moan and arching himself off the bed.

"you're so fucking hot when you come Louis shit god fuck I'm so lucky." Harry breaths into Louis' neck moving his hips a few more times until he came, not holding back and moaning extremely loud in Louis' ear and he could feel the goosebumps make their way up his spine where Louis wrapped his arms around him, the coolness of his ring against his hot skin.

Harry pecks Louis' neck what feels like a million times before slowly retracting his body from Louis' and rolling next to him.

"₤27,000" Harry pants looking at Louis."

"27,000 what? What are you talking about Harry?" Louis asks perching himself up on his elbows.

"Your ring. You wanted to know, so there you go." Harry traced his fingers over Louis' chest in a two and seven pattern.

"Harry!" Louis protests.

"Lou stop, you're worth it! You're worth any amount of money on earth I would pay anything." Harry can feel his eyes watering

"Ohh baby, god Harry I love you, thank you so much I'm speechless really fuck Harry." Louis leans in to kiss Harry for the thousandth time that night.

 

 


End file.
